


Rain, oh rain.

by moonlitangel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Yuma's POV, and Astral being a cutie, this is just Yuma being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitangel/pseuds/moonlitangel
Summary: "My mum and my sister weren't particularly delighted to see me and Astral soaked to the bone."Or: It starts to rain and Astral realizes that the small water droplets don't fall through him anymore.
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Rain, oh rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly had this idea and decided to write something for my OTP again after...five/six years? I have no idea where that motivation suddenly came from.

When the first droplets of rain started falling from the sky, I heard a small gasp right behind me. I immediately turned around to see what was going on, only to see my friend floating there, his blue hand extended and his palm facing upwards to let the water fall right into it.

At first, I didn't understand what was happening. I narrowed my eyes in confusion and wanted to ask him what was wrong. But I decided to look into his eyes first, which helped me to understand why everything was quieter all of a sudden, the only sound that was keeping the silence away being that small, splashy noise that the rain made when it hit the ground.   
Astral's eyes were wide in fascination, or confusion. Maybe both. They were fixated on his palm, as if there were another small ghost floating there, staring right back at him. But that wasn't the case.

"Hey, are you okay?" I finally dared to ask after a few moments, snapping him out of his daze. He blinked before looking at me.

"I can feel it," Astral mumbled, almost sounding a little out of breath. That statement only helped to confuse me even more. Slowly, I approached him until I was standing right in front of him, looking at his palm as well. I noticed that it was almost glistening, in a way, as if his palm was _actually_ wet.   
Upon realizing what was happening, I also had to gasp.

"The rain? You can feel the rain?"

As time continued to pass by, more and more drops started falling from the increasingly grey sky, and I already had to think about the massive complaints I would be receiving from my big sister later on.  _ Why didn't you take an umbrella with you like I told you to? Why didn't you come back home right away? _

"Yes, I can. I think," Astral said, a bit louder that time.

"Man, that is —  _ amazing_! Well, I guess it makes sense, doesn't it? I mean you can touch me and I think everyone can see you, so..."

After the battle against the Barians, Astral chose to spend most of his time with me on earth.  He does frequently visit his home world, but he often stated that he could never really stay there for too long. Apparently because he feels like Heartland is where he belongs, with me. And he _did_ say it like that, I couldn't make that up even if I tried. 

We thought that things might go back to the way they were before everything happened, with Astral being invisible to ninety percent of the people and me being unable to touch him. Fortunately, that wasn’t the case. In fact, his body seems to become more accustomed to earth, and as a result, he is even able to touch objects now.

As the rain got heavier, Astral's fascination seemed to increase as well. A small smile formed on his lips, and I started to feel my clothes clinging to my body as they got wetter. But I couldn't have cared less about that uncomfortable feeling. Seeing his eyes light up like that was more than worth enduring it.

"Yuma, this sensation...It is very similar to when I first ate. It feels —  this feels _amazing_ ," he exclaimed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes to let some of the water fall onto his face.   
I couldn't help but smile with him. It has always been pleasant to see Astral so happy, so... _alive_.

He started to become more exhilarated, asking me why humans would always hurry to seek shelter from the rain whenever it started. For a brief moment, I wondered if he was able to feel temperatures as well, but that didn't seem to be the case. After all, the rain was _rather_ cold, and he didn't seem to care one bit, nor did he start to shiver. I, on the other hand,  _did_ start to feel a little cold. But, once again, I couldn't have cared less about that.

"Sometimes people catch a cold when they are out in the rain for too long, without an umbrella or something. So, I guess that's why."   
That seemed to kill his mood a bit, and I instantly regretted saying that. Astral lowered his head and opened his eyes again to look at me, the worry evident in his two-coloured orbs.

"I see. Then, shouldn't we hurry back home as well?" He asked, and I chuckled in response, shaking my head.

"Nah. I want you to enjoy yourself a little longer."

"I enjoyed myself quite a lot during our duel and I do not want you to get sick, Yuma," Astral retorted with that soft tone of his, that equally soft smile back on his lips. Recently, he started smiling a lot more, and every time he does, my heart skips a beat.  
Before he left earth with the Numeron Code, I remember him saying that he has always loved my smile, and I have come to the realization that I love his own just as much. 

"It's fine, don't worry about it," I quickly replied, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit. For a moment, I avoided eye contact and scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. When I looked back at Astral, I realized that his curled up hair was starting to get soaked, too. It didn't take too long for him to notice that, too, considering that it was starting to hang lower and lower. I would never admit aloud how adorable it actually looked.

"Your hair is not doing any better," Astral pointed out with a more smug-looking smile, crossing his arms in front of his chest like he always does. I blinked once or twice, then sighed in an annoyed manner. That blue alien even dared to chuckle.

"Okay, we' re going home! That's going to take us another ten minutes anyways," I quickly said, grabbing Astral's hand to drag him along, and started walking towards the street we had to cross.

Again, I heard Astral chuckle quietly, and it made me smile once more.

The rest of the walk home was rather quiet. We kept holding hands, and I looked over to him every once in a while to see him looking up at the sky, or holding his other hand out to catch some of the water that was coming down. Astral didn't stop smiling. 

After we arrived at home, things played out just like I thought they would. My mum and sister weren't particularly delighted to see me and Astral soaked to the bone. My dad couldn't stop laughing, and Astral wanted to take the blame, but I didn't allow that.

The two of us ended up in the bathroom. I picked out a bathrobe that Astral could wear to let the water on his — skin? — dry quicker. Although I knew that he most likely wouldn't catch a cold, I didn't want him to spread the water around the house. My family probably wouldn't have wanted that, either.

He sat on the edge of the bathtub, the white robe tightly wrapped around his body. I also managed to make him wear the hood so that his hair could dry, too. In the meantime, I changed my clothes and dried my hair with a hairdryer in front of the mirror, occasionally looking over to him. For whatever reason, Astral looked ridiculously adorable, and I had to concentrate to stop myself from blushing.   
As soon as I was done, I turned around to face him, picking up a towel with a small sigh.

"I'm going to dry yours as well."   
Astral blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side.

"Yuma, that isn't necessary," he mildly protested, but still allowed me to take off the hood to dry his hair with the towel, which didn't take that long. Afterwards, I couldn't stop myself from running my hands through his blue hair to try and fix his hairstyle.   
When I was done, I looked down at him to see him looking right back at me, his eyes full of an emotion I couldn't possibly name. And just then...

"Yuma, are you alright? Your face is very red. Isn't that usually the sign of a fever?"

"Oh, just — shut up."

I was about to turn away from him when I felt him grab my hand, tightly holding onto it. 

"Thank you."

Sometimes, when Astral says those words, it feels like he is ripping my heart apart at the same time. There were times when we were forcefully separated from each other, and he uttered those two, small words with that stupid smile on his lips, his eyes full of emotion, either sorrow or happiness.   
On other times, it feels like my heart is about to leap right out of my chest. 

I looked at him with wide eyes, a bit shocked to hear him say that, before smiling. I tried to resist the urge to hug him, but couldn‘t.

For a split moment, I thought that it would be awkward to try and hug him while he was sitting and I was standing right in front of him. Nevertheless, for the umpteenth time that day, I couldn't have cared less. I intertwined our fingers and wrapped my other arm around the back of his head, gently pushing his head to my chest. Astral didn't say a word. He merely allowed me to guide him until he could nuzzle his face into my chest.

We stayed like that for the longest time. At some point, I started to caress the back of his head, gently running my thumb over his scalp.  
It felt natural, like we had already done that a thousand times before, when in reality, it was the very first time.

Of course, we hugged each other before, two times actually, but that was different. That was right after we reunited again, with tears in our eyes, and relief and happiness washing over us.  In that moment, it was so quiet and intimate. I was able to fully realize that _yes_ , this is _real_ , he is right here and he is not going anywhere. He is safe — _we_ are safe.   
I realized that everything was _over_ and that we had all the time in the world to spend some time together, without having to search for lost memories and without fearing that a Barian could randomly pop out of nowhere and try to take Astral away from me. 

Only after my mom called me for dinner did we separate, our eyes meeting again to say what neither one of us has dared to say aloud yet.

_ I love you. _


End file.
